


morning routine

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Married Life, Modern AU, Morning Wood, Praise Kink, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bit jej, theyre so in love gfjf, waking up with a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: A glimpse into Senku and Gen’s morning routine.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> married sengen? married sengen.
> 
> thinking about them living a happy peaceful married life together makes me feel so warm <3 #justlittlesoulmatethings

_“Mm…”_

Senku shifted around in his sheets. Through his closed eyelids he could sense the morning sun streaming in through the blinds. Most pressing of all, there was something warm and wet around his crotch. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before opening them and looking down.

It was none other than his husband, burrowed under the blanket and sucking him off.

His big blue eyes met his squinted red ones. _“Gph mrngh, Phnfu-phn!”_

He cackled, voice low and rough from the long rest he just had. “Take my dick out of your mouth before you speak.”

Gen released his mouth from his cock, making a wet pop as it came out. He cutely pressed his saliva-wetted member against his cheek and beamed. “Good morning, Senku-chan!”

Senku grinned and flipped the blanket up off of him so that he was exposed. “Morning.”

He pouted. “Aw, why’d you do that? T’was so warm under there.”

“Thought it was morning. Bask in the light.”

“Fine.” He thumbed at the head of his penis. "Anyway. Y'shoudve seen your morning wood today. It was massive. I gotta start waking up earlier than you more often."

Senku ruffled his hair. "I think you're right about that. I can get behind this sort of thing."

Gen closed his eyes and lowered his head back onto his cock, expertly taking the full length into his mouth down to the base, his nose nestling in his bush of dark brown pubic hair. He moaned onto it as he started sucking again to stimulate him with the vibrations of his throat.

_“Ah… Gen…”_

The way that Gen knew how to hit all the right spots with his tongue always drove Senku up the wall.

_”Oh my god, fuck yes, oh my god…”_

_“Glck!”_

Senku thrust his hips up to shove his cock deeper down Gen’s throat.

 _“Oh my god, that feels so fucking good,”_ he growled. His grip on his hair tightened. “Your mouth feels fucking amazing.”

Gen batted his eyes up to meet his gaze, unable to reply at the moment.

“Y-yeah that's right, keep looking at me, baby.”

He repeatedly thrust his hips into his mouth, making a huge mess of Gen’s face and hair. But he loved it. They both loved it. The lewd, wet noises of his hard cock hitting the back if Gen’s throat filled the room.

When he got too tired from fucking his face, he let his body relax completely down on the bed. 

“You take over again,” he gasped. He pulled Gen’s head up and pushed it back down again in a gesture for him to start actively sucking again.

Gen bobbed his head up and down, jerking him off whenever his head came back up. The sight of the wedding band on his ring finger sparkling in the sunlight as he stroked his cock would never get old.

“Ugh,” Senku groaned. “Y’really know how to work that tongue of yours, gonna make me cum soon…”

“Mmn!” Gen fondled his balls with his free hand. He didn't break eye contact with Senku while he expertly serviced his cock.

Senku panted heavily, gripping the sheets with one hand and gripping Gen’s hair with the other. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Gen gave his balls a firm squeeze before he finally released his dick from his mouth. He was breathing hard, his face smeared with sweat and saliva, hair totally messed up.

Gen caressed his hands over Senku’s thighs, making goosebumps raise all up his body. “Senku-chan… ready to cum?” he wiggled his ass flirtatiously.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed. His cock was throbbing. He wrapped his hand around it, using all his strength not to blow right then and there.

Gen gazed up at him, eyes widened and back arched. “I want you to cum on my face, okay? Paint me with your seed.”

“Mn,” he grunted. Gen closed his eyes and smiled as he eagerly awaited his load.

Senku gripped his fist tight around his cock and pumped it as fast as he could, Gen’s saliva helping lubricate it. He growled as the orgasm shot through his body like electricity and the first shots of his semen began to spurt onto his cheeks.

 _“Ff...fuuuck!_ ”

He jerked himself off hard, seed intermittently shooting onto Gen’s face. He came on his forehead, his nose, his hair, his eyelids, his cheeks, everywhere. When there was none left he collapsed back onto the mattress, completely out of breath. 

Gen climbed on top of him and wiped off some of the cum on his face with his finger and licked it up, swallowing it in an exaggerated manner. “You always taste _soooo_ good, Senku-chan,” he laughed.

Senku could barely reply, having had the life just sucked out of him through his balls. “Uh-huh.”

He took a few moments to catch his breath while Gen ran his hands over his pecs in admiration.

“I’m never gonna get tired of your body.”

He lightly twisted the fringe of his hair around his finger. “Neither will I yours.”

He sat up and Gen offered him the cup of water on the bedside table after sipping from it himself.

Senku took a sip and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Okay. I’d like to lay here and cuddle but I think we really have to go and wash off your hair before that dries. It, uh, it really shows up in the black parts.”

Gen rolled off the bed and stood up, offering Senku his hand. He took it and stood to his feet, legs still shaky from the earth-shattering orgasm his husband just gave him.

“Jesus christ, I wish I had a camera with me so I could take a picture of you right now. You look fucking gorgeous stained with my cum.”

Gen blushed and looked away. “Senku-chan, I still can't believe how lewd you can really be.”

“Haha.” He tugged his hand. “Come on, let's go take a bath. Then I’ll make us breakfast, okay?”

“Sure thing, Senku-chan.”

Senku warmly smiled and squeezed his hand. Gen squeezed it back. The morning sunlight streaming through the window always made Gen look even more breathtaking than usual.

_Goddamn, I fucking love my morning routine._

**Author's Note:**

> writing this murdered me I need to do more married sengen they're too wholesome
> 
> I don't write established relationships as much as I could since like, spontaneous encounters when they're “just friends” that signal the start of their lifelong romantic+sexual relationship is just too thrilling for me but trust me… Established relationships where everything is nice and peaceful and they just bask in their affection and devotion to each other makes me uwu


End file.
